


Merry Christmas, I could care less!

by Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, College AU, Dreadlock Pete Wentz, Emo Pete Wentz, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Nerd Patrick Stump, Pete is grumpy at first, virgin patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits/pseuds/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits
Summary: A quick Christmassy Peterick Fic!Pete Wentz is a Poli-Sci college student who has to spend Christmas alone... or does he?
Relationships: Pete Wentz/Patrick Stump
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Have Yourself Some Merry Little Peterick 2020





	1. Living Like Life’s Going Out Of Style

Pete listened to the message once, twice, three more times.

_“Hey…um…Pete! I’m sooooo sorry that I’m doing this by message… um… kinda… but I think we should… um… I think we should break up! It’s just not working for me anymore. I hope you aren’t to mad. Um… K bye!”_

The message was engraved into Pete’s brain.

“FUCKING MIKEY!!!” Pete threw his phone at the wall and watched the shower of circuits and casings rain down to the floor.

It’s four weeks until Christmas Day, and Pete had been planning to propose to Mikey. It was an entire year since Pete had bumped into the lanky guy that was his ex-boyfriend.

“A Christmas Angel” Pete would call him. But now, for the first time in forever, he was spending Christmas alone.

_I can’t even call anyone because I smashed my fucking phone._

He stood up from his bed and examined the remains of what was an iPhone 6. _The SIM card is still intact… I just need a new phone._

After scooping up the remains and throwing them into their grave of the bin, Pete settled down in bed. _Tomorrow before the lecture, I’ll get a new phone._ He flicked through his iPod and found a playlist to calm him down, slowly drifting off.

What felt like two minutes later, Pete was woken by a screamo, heavy metal song blasting in his ears from his headphones.

“For Fuck Sake!!! OWWWW!” He slapped a tired hand against the bedside table looking for his iPod.

“DUDE! GET THE FUCK UP!!!” The high pitch squawk was unfortunately recognisable as his roommate, Ryan. _Ryan Goddamn Ross!!!_ “Man! We’re going to be late. Also what happened to your phone?”

“Smashed it!” Pete was grumpy, meant to be obvious by his voice, for three reasons. His ex-boyfriend, his roommate, and the time his roommate had chosen to wake him up.

“Why did you smash your phone?”

“Me and Mikey broke up… well he broke up with me, by voicemail!”

“Oh shit, dude I’m so sorry!” For once Pete felt glad that his roommate was gay, it meant Ryan would go easy on him for his moods after being left by a dude. Ryan had also been through almost every guy that appeared on the awful dating website. _The college manslut!_

“Do you want me to email the professor that you caught a very contagious bug so neither of us can attend the lecture?”

“Ryan, we used that one two weeks ago! And no, I’ll just drag myself to the lecture!” Pete got up and pulled his dreadlocks into a hair band, pulled on his ripped, both on purpose and by accident, jeans and pulled a slightly tight plain black shirt on.

Pete was mostly known as “the emo living with the college manslut” and he planned to stick with that name. Thinking about it actually made him smile as he smudged a thick line of eyeliner under his eyes and on his eyelids. He dabbed some red eye shadow on his eyelids because, well… it’s Christmas time.

The lecture dragged on, taking forever to finish. A quick glance at his new phone told him he still had an hour. _Why did I pick political science? It’s so goddamn boring!_

Being a class clown in high school was Pete’s greatest achievement. So, to provide entertainment, he knocked his books to the floor, yawned dramatically loud and leaned on the table.

He soon sat up straight when the books slammed next to his ear.

“Wentz… LAST warning! Behave or I’m kicking you out of the room for the rest of the lecture”

Pete held his hands up. “Okay! Jeez!”

A small giggle behind him almost scared him. He assumed it was a silly blonde and ignored it.

When the bell finally rang, Pete couldn’t have packed up slower. Despite hating this class, he hated being alone in his dorm.

“Excuse me! You dropped this!”

Pete turned to see a smaller but not tiny, boyish guy, standing holding his phone. “You dropped your phone…” The boy was cute, his hair was a little long but it was an amazing golden brunette.

“Umm… thanks… um what’s your name?”

“Patrick! And you are?”

“Pete, and I’m leaving now!”

“Wait! I saw the professor yelling at you about your grades… maybe I could help you? I mean, you probably don’t want a nerd like me to be near a cool guy like you but…Y’know, I just though—”

“Yeah, sure! Whatever!”

Pete turned on his heel and stormed off, ignoring Patrick’s protests of “you didn’t tell me your dorm room!!!”


	2. I Will Never Feel Like This Again

Pete knew the college extremely well. He could walk through it with his eyes closed. He also knew that unfortunately his locker is extremely close to the Brunette guy he met… _what was his name?_

He walked to his locker with hood over his eyes, avoiding everything and everyone. He was about to push through the door when his “friends” grabbed his hood and pulled him back, temporarily choking him.

“GABE! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT F—” Gabe slapped his lanky hand over Pete’s mouth. Pete being a menace as always, licked his hand and Gabe punched his arm.

“DUDE! Gross! Anyway! Latest news…”

“I don’t care about idle gossip!”

“No no no no! This is important!”

“Fine… what is it?”

Gabe pointed his finger over Pete’s shoulder, “Y’See that brunette over there! TOTAL virgin! He’s never even kissed anyone… I doubt he’s seen anyone naked!”

Pete turned to see where this Virgin brunette was, but he wasn’t there. Until… off came a little black baseball cap and Pete saw exactly which brunette Gabe was talking about, he also saw Gabe’s crew walking up to him, and Pete knew that it wasn’t to be nice and friendly.

“Come on Man! Leave him alone! He’s probably just not ready yet”

“You gone soft Wentz?” Gabe punched him in the shoulder and Pete held back his grimace because he would be beaten up by Gabe’s crew.

“No! I just know that not everyone is interested in sex like…we are”

Pete wasn’t much interested in sex. At least not with Mikey. Mikey liked it soft and slow, Pete however was the polar opposite. He liked to fuck, not plain old vanilla sex stuff.

He dumped his stuff in his locker and started trudging home… his converse were wet from the rain and puddles.

“Please let go of me” Pete turned at the voice. It was Patrick’s voice. And someone was hassling him.

“For fuck sake!” Pete turned back, despite his cold feet screaming at him!

He tapped on the shoulder of the guy hassling Patrick, _not one of Gabe’s crew I see…_ “Is there a problem here?”

“No, now fuck off!”

The guy who was taller than Pete, well everyone was taller than Pete, turned and Pete could see Patrick’s state.

He had a bruise on his cheek, _This guy has obviously slapped him!,_ his baseball cap was on the floor, wet and trampled, his shirt was bubbled up and rumpled, and his jeans were pushed down slightly.

“Are you okay, Patrick?”

“He’s fine! FUCK off!”

“I didn’t fucking ask you! Patrick?”

Patrick shook his head and covered his face with his hands. Pete pushed past the guy and picked up Patrick’s hat, weaving his arm around his shoulder, behind his neck and started walking him away from his attacker.

“Th-Thank You, Pete…”

Pete opened the door to his dorm and guided Patrick to his room. He sat Patrick on his bed and walked to the corner of the room to remove his damp shoes and socks.

“So what happened?”

“He was being nice to me, he walked me back to my dorm and then he tried to kiss me… so I did what I thought I should do and I ran outside but he followed me and cornered me.”

“Shit… I guess he knows where your dorm room is then…um…my roommate will be back so…”

“It’s okay… I’ll just go back to my room, whatever happens, happens.”

“Nah… you can crash in my bed, I’ll sleep on the couch!” Pete pulled out one of his old stretched out shirt from a drawer, “here! Sleep in this! It’s loose and won’t feel claustrophobic!”

“Thanks Pete… you really don’t have to do this!”

“Yeah I do… I kinda owe you for giving me my phone back… anyone else would have ran off with it!”

Pete walked out of the room and Patrick changed into the oversized shirt, which only just reached his thighs.

“Umm… I’m- I’m dressed now Pete!”

Pete walked back in and froze. His mouth was comically hanging open and his eyes had blown. _Patrick looks so fucking hot! Wait no! I’m not crushing on the nerd! I’m not! I’m not! I am…_

“Pete? Are you okay?”

“Uhhhhh… yeah… yeah I’m okay! Umm… you should… you can keep the shirt”

Patrick looked down at the shirt and blushed violently. “I don’t think I’d have any reason to wear it again” He played with the hem of the shirt, exposing the pale skin of his stomach.

Pete looked away, even though the thought killed him to do it, and cleared his throat. “Um… do you wanna watch TV? Or just go to sleep? Hungry? I could order some food…”

“Yeah… yeah! Food and TV sounds good!” Pete gestured to the living room and Patrick followed him.

Pete sat awkwardly next to Patrick when the pizza arrived, Pete loved pizza. Patrick liked pizza, but he didn’t love it, not as much as Pete did.

“Shit!”

Pete looked over to see Patrick had spilt pizza sauce on his boxers. _WAIT! Those are MY boxers!_ Pete’s mind ticked over. He had to force back a groan of approval, _he can’t know that you’re bisexual! He can’t know you like him!_ Pete’s face flushed red and Patrick noticed, both where Pete’s gaze was and that he was blushing.

“Sorry… I don’t wear boxers usually so I um… I borrowed yours, I hope you don’t mind, I didn’t want to come out without underwear because someone like you is obviously not gay like me.”

“Umm…” Pete stared at Patrick’s face for a whole thirty seconds, watching Patrick’s expression change from innocence to guilt.

“I’m sorry… I’ll go change back into my clothes and leave!”

Pete grabbed Patrick arm, pulling him and locking him into a kiss. Patrick’s eyes widen with shock at first, but he soon relaxed and smiled.


	3. And Honey, Don’t You Leave!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te he he...

The alarm didn’t scream at him, nor did any screamo music. What woke him was the feeling of something pressing into his back. The same feeling wrapped around his side and clung to his chest. A light warm breeze blew against the back of his neck in tiny gusts, and something wrapped around his leg. His sleepy brain couldn’t figure it out, but the warmth of whatever it was, it felt more like home than the building he spent his childhood in.

“WHOAAA!” Unfortunately for Pete, it wasn’t the Ryan squeal that he really wished it was.

“WENTZ GOT LAID!”

“Ugh… wha—”

“WENTZ GOT LAID WITH THE VIRGIN!”

“Gabe… please I’m trying to sleep!”

Gabe walked over and gripped a handful of Pete’s dreads. “You know the rules Wentz! He was mine! And you stole him from me!”

Pete winced at Gabe’s grip in his hair, “look man! He was being hassled by someone! I was protecting him for you! The guy had followed him to his dorm and was gonna hurt him!”

Gabe released Pete’s hair and crossed his arms, nodding to his crew, who grabbed Patrick and pulled him up from the bed.

“Why is he in your clothes then Wentz?”

“His were ruined by that guy! I was just looking after him!”

Pete turned slightly to look at the shock and rage contorting on Patrick’s face. _He thinks I don’t actually like him… that I was saving him for Gabe!_

“You know what Wentz… you have him! He’s too… unclean for me!”

“Wait you’re giving him to me just because he slept in my bed with me?!”

Gabe nodded once more to the crew, and they threw Patrick back onto the bed, “I told you not to touch him! And yet you disobeyed my order, Wentz! I hope you enjoy not having our protection…”

Gabe strutted out of the dorm, the crew following behind him. Pete almost didn’t dare look at Patrick. Almost.

“So you were just protecting me because of him?”

Pete laughed, “no! I was lying to him. I didn’t want to be in his stupid crew anyway!”

Pete looked at Patrick, sprawled across his mattress, and fought back the want to pounce on him. “Look, I’m sorry Gabe’s crew manhandled you like that.” Pete crawled back into bed and laid next to Patrick. “I understand if you wanna leave, but I’m really really tired… and my head really hurts”

Patrick crawled up to Pete and brushed a hand over his hair. “I can’t believe he grabbed these so hard! Your poor dreads!”

“Gabe’s crew manhandled you and you’re worried about my hair?”

Pete chuckled and Patrick wrapped himself around Pete again.

Pete woke up. It was dark outside. And Pete could once again feel something pressing into his back. Two arms were wrapped around him, one was grabbing his boxers, the other was clinging to his chest. Pete shuffled back a bit, he could feel the strain on the arms even though they weren’t his. He was greeted to Patrick digging into his back, and he didn’t mean just his nose.

Pete almost whimpered when Patrick moved and squished Pete against his chest. Pete took a quick glance at his phone, _midnight. Patrick has late night boners? It— uhhhhh…_ Patrick moved again. The stimulus of him moving against Pete’s ass was enough to turn Pete on. The hand the once grabbed at Pete’s boxers, which he only put on to make Patrick more comfortable, _I DIDN’T MEAN THIS COMFORTABLE… not that I’m complaining!,_ now grabbed at Pete’s hard on.

This time Pete didn’t hold back on whimpering. He whined and grinded down against Patrick. He tried to get as much contact and friction as possible. He continued moving until two surprisingly strong hands grabbed his waist. At first they pushed Pete away, but then pulled him back and Pete couldn’t help but moan. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!_ Not even Mikey would do this with Pete, _Mikey was too soft!_

Patrick palmed Pete through his boxers. Soon Pete was a whimpering mess.

“Please?”

“Please what?”

“Please please please PLEASEEE let me fuck you!”

Patrick was already one step ahead of him, he had stood up and had already wriggled out of his—well Pete’s boxers.

Pete gripped Patrick’s hips and dragged his mouth up Patrick’s stomach as he stood in front of Patrick. “I change my mind”

“Yeah?”

Pete leaned to Patrick’s ear and whispered. “Fuck me instead”

Patrick pushed Pete backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed frame. He flopped backwards on to the bed and Patrick crawled between Pete’s legs.


	4. When The Snow Comes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete has to survive a week on his own, without Patrick.

Pete woke up feeling satisfied and happy. He woke up to the Sandy blonde hair every day.

_One more week until Christmas Day. Just try to keep him for one more week and then whatever happens, happens._

Pete grinned to himself as a delicate hand ran across his chest.

“Hey gorgeous…” A slight groan came back as a response and Pete chuckled.

“Ugh, shouldn’t you be in class, Wentz?”

“I would, but I’m afraid that I’d be the only one there, Y’know since it’s the Christmas holidays. And of course the only person I’d actually want to see wouldn’t be there.”

Patrick flicked Pete’s nipple piercing and playfully pushed Pete off the bed. Pete had another idea, grabbing Patrick’s arm and pulling him down on to the floor with him.

“PETE!”

Pete nuzzles into Patrick’s neck for dear life.

~ One hour later ~

“Okay mom… I’ll see you later!”

“Everything okay?!” Pete was slumped against the headboard of his bed.

“My parents want me to stay with them for a week… I tried to get them to let you come but they refused” Patrick sat on the edge of the bed and sighed “I’m sorry that you can’t come, but I’ll be back on Christmas Day! I told them that I wanted to spend Christmas Day with you.”

“Patrick, it’s okay! I’ll manage, go be with your family!”

“I’m not leaving until tomorrow so we have all day today!”

“Orrrrrrr… you could pack for your week away”

Patrick had moved some of his stuff into the drawers Pete cleared out for him. He was almost living in Pete’s dormitory room now. And Pete was absolutely happy to have him living with him. Waking up to his face everyday was the best way to wake up in Pete’s opinion.

“Fine… but you’re helping me pack!”

After hours of Patrick packing stuff into his suitcase, Pete pulling stuff out of his suitcase, and Patrick repacking the stuff Pete had removed, Patrick was finally packed to leave.

Patrick crashed onto the bed, where he had told Pete to “sit and stay” after he figured out what Pete was UNHELPFULLY doing with the stuff in his suitcase. Not to mention the countless time Pete pulled his jeans down.

“You’re like a giant child!”

“But you love it!”

“Giant! Child!”

“But! You! Love! It!”

Patrick rolled his eyes and laid down to go to sleep.

\- Time Jump -




Pete woke up to Patrick pulling on his jacket and leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I’ll be back in one week”

“Please don’t gooooo…” Pete gave him the biggest, poutiest eyes he could manage, but Patrick wouldn’t crack.

Pete walked him to the cab waiting for him.

“Call me when you get there, I want to know you’re safe!”

“I’ll call you everyday!” Patrick blew a kiss from the window as the cab pulled away.

Pete walked – sulked – back to his dormitory and sat on the couch.

_What am I supposed to do while he’s gone?!_

Every day being counted until Patrick was back. On day four he stopped counting and got absorbed into a Harry Potter movie marathon. When he rose from his bedroom in search of snacks, he looked at the date and practically cartwheeled. _The 23 rd!!!_

“YES! Two more days and Patrick is back!”

It then clicked in his head that Patrick hadn’t called in two days.

_Hey! You promised you’d call every day!_

**Typing…**

_Sorry Petey, celebrating Christmas Day early because I’m gonna be with you on the 25 th, I completely forgot. X_

**Typing…**

_Whatcha been up to?_

**Sending…**

_Harry Potter movie marathon…_

**Typing…**

_Gasp. WITHOUT ME?! The betrayal! Enjoy the movies! I’ll be home in two days._

The way Patrick called Pete’s dorm room “home” made Pete’s heart melt.

Pete slept in Ryan’s room to keep him company. The next morning he finished the movie marathon, went to the store to stock up on food and crashed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for hours, then stared at the TV until nightfall. Ryan wasn’t home that night.

Pete pulled out his phone and sent a text to his dormitory friend, besides Ryan, Gerard, who was Mikey’s brother but Gerard didn’t mind, since Mikey was the one who screwed up, not Pete.

_Hey… you mind coming down here and cuddling me so I can get to sleep?!_

**Typing…**

_Sure Bro… be down in a few!_

Gerard knocked on the door and settled into Pete’s bed.

…

“Pete! I’m home!”


	5. I Love You So Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending...

“I can’t believe this! After everything we did and everything that happened to us!”

Patrick threw his arms up in defeat and stormed to the door, throwing it open. He didn’t bother to get a coat, storming out into the snow.

Pete jumped up and threw on his clothes, he grabbed the first pair of shoes he could find and wedged them on.

“Get out…” Gerard paused, confused. “GET OUT!” This time he got up quickly and ran out of the apartment, running upstairs to his own apartment.

Pete bolted, not even closing or locking his door. He bolted for the streets, following the only footprints in the snow. He had grabbed Patrick’s jacket as he ran out the door. There was only Patrick’s footprints because every other logical person and being was tucked away in their warm houses. Pete ran as fast as he possibly could, which for someone who was amazing at soccer, was pretty damn fast.

Pete couldn’t see Patrick anywhere, there wasn’t any stores or cafés open, all closed for the Christmas to New Years period. Pete ran to the nearest park, and there stood at the edge of the freezing cold pond, shivering his little precious heart out, was a jacket-less Patrick. Pete dragged his feet through the snow so he didn’t scare him.

“Go Away… whoever you are”

“I just want to talk and explain”

“THERES NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT!”

“Patrick, I didn’t sleep with him! Well… no I did but not in the sense that we… WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX… okay… I just really needed someone to lay with me, someone to cuddle… I… I’d gotten used to you! Gotten used to you laying with me at night! I’m so sorry that it looked like we did…”

Patrick turned around to look at the big brown puppy eyes that were looking at his back. He saw the shoulders he loved so much heave a deep breath and sigh.

“Look I’m sorry… I’m so fucking sorry… I’ll leave you alone, I just wanted to bring you your jacket, I already feel like shit for everything, watching you get pneumonia or die from cold would make me feel worse and… I don’t think I could handle that right now, or at all to be brutally honest”

Pete stepped towards Patrick and put his coat next to him, before turning around and walking away. Patrick was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. He stepped away from the edge of the pond, picked up his jacket and walked after Pete. Pete was truly sorry, so Patrick would find him and tell him to stay.

He got to the crossroads, and saw Pete stood as he waited for the few cars to pass. Patrick pulled up his metaphorical big boy pants, and walked towards Pete. As he had chased Pete, he thought over and over.

_Pete had treated me so well! He’d even protected me the first time I met him! Fuck it! He’s so perfect, and I’m not going to let that go._

“PETE!” He didn’t move. He didn’t even turn.

Patrick pulled his arm and spun him around, wrapping his arms around Pete’s narrow frame.

“I am going to make one thing absolutely clear. You aren’t allowed to leave!” He mumbled into Pete’s chest. He heard the heave of air in his lungs.

“But…”

“Because you, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz, I absolutely love you, and I’m not letting you go… you make me feel like a whole person, and you warm the darkest, coldest parts of my heart.”

Pete looked down at the cute little nerd. He had chased after this boy. He’d protected him. He too could feel his heart warming. He felt complete. He felt… he felt love. And now his mind was racing, with love, anxiety and adrenaline. Pete cupped his warm red cheeks, brushing his thumb under Patrick’s eyes.

“Patrick…”

“I love you! I really really do!”

Pete crushed his lips against Patrick’s, who wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck, interlocking his fingers. They didn’t break apart as snow dusted their hair, they stayed exactly how they were. Comfortable and warm in each other’s presence.

“Pete…”

“Yeah?”

“Merry Christmas” Patrick smiled up at Pete, “you aren’t spending it alone”

Pete would blame gravity or magnetism as he leaned down to kiss his snowy little prince again.


End file.
